mikegravelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iraq War
The Iraq War, also known as the Second Gulf War, Operation Iraqi Freedom, or the occupation of Iraq, is an ongoing conflict which began on March 20, 2003 with the United States-led invasion of Iraq by a multinational coalition composed of U.S. and U.K. troops supported by smaller contingents from Australia, Poland, and other nations. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Mike Gravel's Position :From gravel2008.us, Mike Gravel's Official Campaign website Senator Gravel's position on Iraq remains clear and consistent: to commence an immediate and orderly withdrawal of all U.S. troops that will have them home within 120 days. The sooner U.S. troops are withdrawn, the sooner we can pursue aggressive diplomacy to bring an end to the civil war that currently consumes Iraq. Senator Gravel seeks to work with neighboring countries to lead a collective effort to bring peace to Iraq. One of the leading opponents of the Vietnam War, Senator Gravel was one of the first current or former elected officials to publicly oppose the planned invasion of Iraq in 2002. He appeared on MSNBC prior to the invasion insisting that intelligence showed that there were indeed no weapons of mass destruction, that Iraq posed no threat to the United States and that invading Iraq was against America’s national interests and would result in a disaster of epic proportions for both the United States and the Iraqi people. Today, more than four years into the invasion, the death toll of U.S. troops has climbed over 3,300 with over 50,000 more permanently maimed, some having lost limbs, others their sight. Tens of thousands more are afflicted with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and urgently need psychological care. The Iraqi civilian death toll nears three-quarters of a million, and still there remains no end in sight to the bloodshed. As President, Senator Gravel will call for a U.S. corporate withdrawal from Iraq and hand over reconstruction contracts to Iraqi businesses which will empower Iraqi nationals to reconstruct their own country. See also * Top Issues * Other Issues * Iran References * Mike's US Armed Forces Withdrawal From Iraq Act * Mike's Lesson on legislative strategy : the US Armed Forces Withdrawal From Iraq Act External links Anti-War Groups ;Vietnam Veterans Against the War ''- a national veterans' organization that was founded in New York City in 1967 after six Vietnam vets marched together in a peace demonstration'' * Home page ** Contacts page ;Iraq Veterans Against the War ''-organized to give a voice to the large number of active duty service people and veterans who are against this war, but are under various pressures to remain silent'' * Home page ** Contacts page ;Breaking the Silence '' -an organization of veteran Israeli soldiers that collects testimonies of soldiers who served in the Occupied Territories during the Second Intifadah'' * Home page News of the War * Electronic Iraq * GI Special * Iraq Today Fruits of The War * Iraq Body Count * Iraq Coalition Casualties * Botero: Pinta el horror de Abu Ghraib * Images from Abu Ghraib Category:Top Issues